marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Nick Fury
Nicholas Joseph "Nick" Fury war der ehemalige Direktor von S.H.I.E.L.D. Er wurde nachdem er bei einem Einsatz entgegen dessen Befehl die Tochter von Alexander Pierce und weitere Geiseln befreit hatte, Jahre später von diesem zum S.H.I.E.L.D. Direktor ernannt. Als Direktor startete er sowohl die Avengers-Initiative als auch Projekt Insight, welches allerding später von HYDRA Schläferagenten gegen ihn und S.H.I.E.L.D. benutzt wurd Nick Fury ist ein selbstbewusster, kluger, aber auch manipulativer Kämpfer, der sich von niemandem einschüchtern lässt. Seine Mitarbeiter können sich auf ihn verlassen, im Gegensatz zu seinen Vorgesetzten, denn er befolgt keine Anweisungen, mit denen er nicht einverstanden ist, so zum Beispiel der Befehl des Weltsicherheitsrates eine Atomrakete auf das von den Chitauri angegriffene New York City abzufeuern. Geschichte Iron Man Nachdem Tony Stark der Presse und der Welt offenbart hat, dass er Iron Man sei, sucht Nick Fury ihn abends in seinem Haus in Malibu auf. Fury erzählt ihm, er sei Teil eines größeren Universums geworden und nicht der einzige Superheld. Iron Man 2 Nick Fury übergibt dem von seiner Geburtstagsparty verkaterten Tony nicht nur diverse Unterlagen von Howard Stark, sondern lässt ihm von Natasha Romanoff auch eine Spritze verabreichen, die seine Palladiumvergiftung vorerst unterdrückt. Am Ende des Films bietet er Tony eine Beratertätigkeit an, da Natasha Romanoff Iron Man, nach einer Tauglichkeitsprüfung, für geeignet hält ein Avenger zu sein, aber nicht Tony Stark. Aufgrund dieser Tatsache bietet Fury Stark an, vorerst nur als Berater für das Team zu fungieren, was dieser ablehnt. Thor Nach der finalen Konfrontation zwischen Thor und dem Destroyer in New Mexico engagiert Fury Dr. Erik Selvig um an dem Tesserakt zu forschen. Captain America: The First Avenger Nachdem Captain America aus der Kryostase erwacht, flieht dieser auf die Straße. Draußen am Time Square wird er von Nick Fury empfangen, der ihm erklärt, was geschehen war. Marvel's The Avengers In einer geheimen S.H.I.E.L.D.-Einrichtung lässt Fury den Tesserakt von Erik Selvig untersuchen. Als der Tesserakt beginnt, außer Kontrolle zu geraten erkundigt sich Fury vor Ort und sich von seinem Agenten Clint Barton, versichern, dass Selvig nichts im Schilde führt. Während Furys Rundgang, öffnet sich ein Portal und Loki erscheint. Es kommt zu einer Unterredung, während Fury versucht den Asen abzulenken um so den Tesserakt und ihn, in der einstürzenden Einrichtung zu begraben. Loki hat unterdessen mit seinem Zepter, die Kontrolle über einige SHIELD-Agenten und Agent Barton übernommen. Zusammen können sie mit dem Tesserakt aus der Einrichtung entkommen, während Fury und seine Leute erfolglos versuchen sie zu verfolgen. Kurz darauf setzt Nick Fury, die Avengers-Initiative in Kraft. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Staffel 1 Teil 1 Nachdem Agent Coulson in The Avengers gestorben war, ließ Fury ihn mithilfe von Programm T.A.H.I.T.I. wiederbeleben. In Folge 2 regt sich Nick Fury über das große Loch im "Bus", dem Flugzeug von Coulsons Team, auf, das gerade mal sechs Tage im Einsatz war. Er untersagt Coulson, ein Aquarium in das Flugzeug einzubauen. Zudem findet er die noch heile Bartheke des Flugzeugs besonders schön und fragt Coulson nach seiner Lola (Coulsons modifiziertes Oldtimerauto). Nick Fury findet Skye interessant, da sie das Sicherheitssystem von Shield hackte; aber warnt auch davor, dass sie zu einer Gefahr für S.H.I.E.L.D. werden könnte. Nachdem Coulson durch Centipede entführt wurde, will Fury von Victoria Hand ständige Updates über die Situation. Kurz darauf wird er von Melinda May kontaktiert, die ihm berichtet, dass Coulson alles über seine Wiederbelebung weiß. The Return of the First Avenger Fury ahnt, dass etwas im Geheimen innerhalb von Projekt Insight stattfand. Er heuert den Söldner Batroc und seine Truppen an, um die Lemurian Star, ein S.H.I.E.L.D.-Schiff zu kapern; dann sendet er Black Widow mit der Mission an Bord, im Zuge der Befreiung des Schiffs geheime Informationen zu stehlen. Nachdem Fury diese Informationen sichtete, bittet er Alexander Pierce, das Programm anzuhalten. Dieser ist jedoch selbst Teil der Verschwörung und sorgt dafür, dass Fury auf offener Straße von einem HYDRA-Team und dem Winter Soldier angegriffen wird. Fury flieht und informiert Agentin Bobbi Morse, dass sie den Helicarrier Iliad zerstören soll, falls dieser in die Hände des Feindes fällt – sie dürften die Fracht auf keinen Fall in die Hände bekommen. Anschließend begibt er sich in Captain Americas Wohnung, in der er ihn von einer Unterwanderung S.H.I.E.L.D.s berichtet. Fury gibt Captain America einen USB-Stick, auf dem die Daten, die Black Widow stahl, gespeichert sind. Kurz darauf wird Nick Fury scheinbar vom Winter Soldier erschossen. Er überlebt das Attentat, da er seinen Tod mithilfe von Tetrodotoxin B vortäuschte – ein Medikament, dass den Puls extrem verlangsamt. Trotzdem muss er notoperiert werden, da unter anderem eine seiner Lungen kollabierten. Er entwirft gemeinsam mit Captain America, Black Widow und Falcon einen Plan, um das Triskelion zu infiltrieren. Dort besiegen Fury und Black Widow Pierce, während Captain America und Falcon die Insight-Helicarrier ausschalten. Offiziell ist Nick Fury tot, wobei er es belässt. Er tauscht seinen ikonischen Mantel gegen einfachere Kleidung und verzichtet zugunsten einer Sonnenbrille auf seine Augenklappe. Er vernichtet viele Akten über sich und andere Geheimnisse und besucht sein Grab, wo er Falcon und Captain America trifft. Anschließend verlässt Fury das Land und begibt sich nach Europa. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Staffel 1 Teil 2 Auf Agent Coulsons S.H.I.E.L.D.-Marke leuchten plötzlich Koordinaten auf, die Nick Fury ihm geschickt hat. Coulson ist sich sicher, dass die Nachricht von Fury stammt, da er es war, der ihm die Marke gab. Die Koordinaten führen zu einer geheimen Basis in Kanada, wo Eric Koenig Coulson bestätigt, dass Fury noch am Leben war. (Episode: Providence) Auf dem Weg nach Europa fängt Furys Hubschrauber über dem Atlantik ein schwaches Notrufsignal auf. Dieses führt ihn zu seinen Agenten Jemma Simmons und Leo Fitz, die vom HYDRA-Schläferagent Grant Ward mitten im Ozean ausgesetzt worden waren. Während Fitz aufgrund von Sauerstoffmangel Gehirnschäden davongeträgt, kann Simmons ihm sagen, was passiert war und wo Coulson zu finden ist. Fury trifft diesen in der Centipede-Fabrik und sie kämpfen gemeinsam gegen John Garrett. Obwohl Fury ihm 14 mal in die Brust schießt, überlebt Garrett aufgrund des GH-325, das ihm zuvor gespritzt wurde. Schließlich wird Garrett von Mike Peterson angeschossen und auf den Schädel getreten. Man hält ihn für tot. Jedoch überlebt Garrett auch das, woraufhin Coulson ihn mit der 0-8-4 Waffe (aus der gleichnamigen Folge) pulverisiert. Danach führt Coulson das lang ersehnte Gespräch mit Fury. Coulson hält ihm vor, Projekt T.A.H.I.T.I. gegen seinen Willen fortgesetzt und an ihm selbst ausgeführt zu haben. Er zweifelt an der Glaubwürdigkeit Nick Furys. Daraufhin meint Fury, dass Coulson eine der wichtigsten Personen und ein Avenger sei. Er übergibt ihm eine "Toolbox" mit wichtigen Informationen und ernennt Coulson zum neuen Direktor von S.H.I.E.L.D. Des weiteren bat Fury ihm, wie wir später erfahren werden, um eine Absicherung gegen globale Bedrohungen : Das Theta Protokoll (Episode: Beginning of the End) Avengers: Age of Ultron In Avengers Age of Ultron spielt der ehemalige S.H.I.E.L.D.-Direktor eine wesentlich kleinere Rolle als im ersten Teil. Als erstes taucht er im Schuppen auf der Farm der Familie Barton auf. Dort trifft er Stark und spricht anschließend mit allen anwesenden Avengers und Laura Barton. Er macht den Avengers Mut und sagt ihnen, dass es keinen Ausweg geben würde und sie mit alle ihren Kräften kämpfen müssten. Zusammen erarbeiten sie einen Plan, wie sie Ultron schlagen können. Bei der Abfahrt verschwindet Fury und nimmt mit der Erlaubnis von Stark Maria Hill mit, die inzwischen bei Stark Industries arbeitet. Während der Schlacht um Sokovia kehrt Fury überraschend mit dem Helicarrier zurück, den er bereits 2012 zur Zeit der Alieninvasion auf New York verwendete. Ebenfalls an Bord sind Maria Hill und dutzende S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten. Hier hat Fury auch erstmals wieder sein gewohntes Outfit zurück (inklusive Augenklappe). Der Helicarrier kommt genau im richtigen Moment. Fury, sein S.H.I.E.L.D.-Team und die Avengers evakuieren die Stadt mithilfe von speziellen Fluggeräten, die zum Helicarrier führen. Zum Ende hin sehen wir die neue New Avengers Basis. Dort ermutigt Fury Natasha Romanoff weiterzumachen, da sie gerade an Bruce Banner denkt, der nach der Schlacht um Sokovia verschwunden war. Avengers: Infinity War In der Post-Credit-Szene sieht man Nick Fury und Maria Hill, die bemerken, dass um sie herum immer mehr Menschen zu Staub zerfallen. Nachdem es auch Hill erwischt hat, kann Fury im letzten Moment noch einen Sender aktivieren, um einen geheimnisvollen Kontakt zu alarmieren, bevor er sich ebenfalls auflöst. Nachdem er verschwunden ist, sieht man den zu Boden gefallenen Sender: Auf dem Bildschirm ist das Symbol von Captain Marvel zu sehen. Zitate Bilder Nick Fury und Tony Stark.jpg|Iron Man und Nick|link=Iron Man Nick Fury und Captain America.png|Captain America und Nick|link=Captain America Nick Fury und Agent Barton.jpg|Barton und Nick Fury|link=Clint Barton samuel-l-jackson-nick-fury-and-chris-hemsworth.jpg samuel-l-jackson-as-nick-fury-in-the-avengers.jpg Samuel_Jackson_nick_fury.jpg samuel_l_jackson2012-nick-fury-the-avengers.jpg avengers-nick-fury-black-widow.jpg Captain_America_The_Winter_Soldier_2.jpg ultron4f-2-web.jpg avengers-age-of-ultron-ultron-nick-fury-photo.jpg captain-america-winter-soldier-sam-jackson-nick-fury.jpg avengers-age-of-ultron-nick-fury-talks-to-tony-stark-in-barn.png samuel-l-jackson-nick-fury-shield-avengers.jpg Bild-Captain-America-2-The-Return-of-the-First-Avenger-2.jpg Originalvorlagen Der originale Nick Fury (entwickelt von Stan Lee und Jack Kirby; Erstauftritt: Sgt. Fury and his Howling Commandos #1 (Mai 1963)) war ursprünglich ein weißer Anglo-Amerikaner. Die hier von Samuel L. Jackson porträtierte Figur basiert auf Nick Fury aus dem alternativen Ultimate Marvel-Universum, die ihrerseits basierend auf Samuel L. Jacksons vorhergehenden Filmdarstellungen entwickelt wurde (Erstauftritt: Ultimate Marvel Team-Up #5 (August 2001)). Nach den Erfolgen der Filme wurde die Samuel-L.-Jackson-Version auch in das normale Marvel-Comicuniversum eingeführt. Dort trägt er den bürgerlichen Namen Marcus Johnson und ist ein Sohn des originalen Nick Fury. Trivia * Im Helicarrier auf Sokovia steuert derselbe Verantwortliche den Helicarrier, der sich 2013 gegen den Start der (HYDRA-) Insight Helicarrier geweigert hat. Nick Fury hat ihn also – durch seine Treue zu S.H.I.E.L.D. – für diesen Einsatz hinzugezogen. * In The Return of the First Avenger deutet Nick Fury an, dass er verheiratet ist. Ob dies wahr ist, wurde allerdings nicht bestätigt. en:Nick Fury es:Nicholas Joseph Fury (Tierra-616) fr:Nicholas Fury (Terre-616) hu:Nick Fury nl:Nicholas Joseph Fury pl:Nicholas Fury pt-br:Nick Fury ro:Nick Fury ru:Ник Фьюри Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Kategorie:Iron-Man-Charakter Kategorie:Iron Man Kategorie:Iron Man 2 Kategorie:Thor Charakter Kategorie:Thor Kategorie:Captain America Charakter Kategorie:Captain America: The First Avenger Kategorie:The Return of the First Avenger Kategorie:Avengers-Charakter Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers Kategorie:Avengers: Age of Ultron Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War Kategorie:Avengers 4 Kategorie:Charakter (Captain Marvel) Kategorie:Captain Marvel Kategorie:Marvel's-Agents-of-S.H.I.E.L.D.-Charakter Kategorie:Verstorben